Eclipse battle from Jasper's pov
by DamnYouReality
Summary: Songfic to "blow me away" by breaking benjamin, re-uploaded. made for halo 2 soundtrack, but the song fits this scene in twilight perfectly. rated M for violence.


_They fall in line one at a time, ready to play (I can't see them anyway)_

We stood in various defensive positions on our makeshift battlefield, prepared to face the out of control newborns. I could smell them approaching, even before they came into view. This was it.

_No time to lose, we've got to move, steady your hand (I am losing sight again)_

I took a final glance at Alice before we moved toward the center of the clearing, the same place where we'd hunted down frail, pungent deer. Where we'd played harmless baseball games. As Alice faded from my sight, I wished for her sake that were still the case.

_Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away (I will stay, in the mess I made)_

I locked eyes with a pair of hostile red eyes that reminded me of myself before I joined the Cullens. This was the first one I would destroy, I decided. Before I could move in on him, he pounced on me, and pinned me to the ground effortlessly. I struggled to push him off, but I did. Using clever maneuvers to avoid being tackled again, I tore his stone arm off. He screamed, and two of his comrades moved in on me. I desperately tried to push them off me, and Emmett darted over to help.

_After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way_

I tried, with all the strength I could muster, to escape the clutches of these three merciless newborns, but three were just too strong. For one moment, I thought this might be the end. 'Goodbye Alice, I love you' I thought. Luckily, though, Emmett made it over in time, and along with Rosalie helped pull them off of me, and both snarled, perfectly in tempo, before grabbing the ones who had nearly taken me, and battling them off, in such a way that it almost looked choreographed. And to me, it was. I'd seen many vampiric battles fought, and this is how it always went. One would triumph, and one would be destroyed. I looked at my brother and sister of sorts for what could have been the last time, for all I knew. It might be their last battle.

_Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all_

After barely destroying the one I'd originally locked eyes with, the one who looked like an earlier version of me, monstrous and out of control, my attention turned to Alice. She was speeding gracefully toward one with Viking-blonde hair and a lanky build. Before I knew what I was doing, my protective instinct overpowered me, and I ran toward him before he could get to Alice. I clawed him viciously, taking a good chunk out of his shoulder, and he pinned me to the ground like the one before, and bit my shoulder. The venom was excruciating, like it had been before, but now I knew real pain, and this was nothing. I endured it, and finished him off.

_There's nothing left, so save your breath, lying in wait (caught inside this title wave)_

Two female vampires, one with the same Viking-blonde hair of the male I'd just destroyed, and one with Dirty-blonde, nearly brown hair, matted with the blood of victims she'd hunted before coming here. I knew Alice couldn't handle them both on her own, so I moved in on the almost-brunette, who looked stronger and fresher than the other, newly-created vampire. Once again, several more vampires moved in on me, seeing that I was the biggest threat. I thrashed, trying to fight them off. I managed to tear several good chunks out of them, and free myself of their grasp. I snarled viciously at the almost-brunette again, who had several large chunks taken from her shoulders and arms, and cleverly avoided her attacks, until she was in a vulnerable position, and using my razor teeth, I tore the head clean off, and hurled it into a fire that was burning nearby.

_Your cover's blown, nowhere to go, holding your fate (loaded I will walk alone)_

_Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away (I will stay, in the mess I made)_

_After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way_

There were only about three newborns left, and Jacob's pack was taking care of one of them. A small part of me noted that Jacob and Leah were missing, but I couldn't focus on that, there was still work to be done

_Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all._

Once again, Alice was cornered, so I moved in to help her. As we fought, I realized that the Cullens were going to survive. After we were finished with the one we'd just destroyed, Esme tore the final limb from an extremely muscular one, and tossed the pieces into the fire.

_Wanted it back (don't fight me now)_

_Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all._

_Save us all._

As I watched the flames burn intently, making sure they completely incinerated these vampires, I considered the irony of it all. These people had lives, normal human lives, before this. And today had been their last. They would have lived longer if they had stayed human. Today was the first day of forever, yet again. And the last day, for a large group of people who hadn't had a choice. Just another day in the secret world of vampires. Nothing out of the ordinary, for me. Just a painful trip down memory lane, that is all this was for me.


End file.
